


Distance Memory

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean or Sam oneshot.</p><p>Dean or Sam (you pick) tells about loosing you. How hard it is to let you go.<br/>*female pronouns*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much! It really makes me happy when you all read my fanfictions.  
> Also if you haven't go read my other fanfiction: We're just strangers with some memories (Dean x reader)

I can still remember her laugh. Soft giggles at first that turn into a hardy sounds of snorting and not being able to breath. It's been a long time since I've actually enjoyed thinking about Y/N. Instead of a bad memory she is more of a soft angle flouting through my mind. 

I picture her being peaceful in her heaven. Well hopefully she's in heaven. I don't really want to know. She always said her heaven was going to be awesome. Like everyone would always want to visit her heaven. That made me laugh.

Her heaven... A tiny beach house looking over the big blue sea into the distance. The smell of salt. All you hear is birds singing and laughter. 

It's all a blur sometimes. Trying to remember her smile. In comes into my mind every now and again but when I try and focus on it it disappears like she never really existed. Which makes me sad, a lot. She did so many wonderful things and the only people who can remember her are either dead or holding on for dear life.

Y/N made this life easier. She always thought about how when we kill all the evil things in the world how we would be greatly rewarded by being left alone. Her and I. No one else. 

That's what I miss mostly. Her spirit, her goal in life wasn't to live forever but to get through it and live until we have the open road ahead of us. Nothing standing in our way. She would sometimes talk about dying of natural cause. That was a goal of hers. She thought that going out the hunters way was stupid and that if she dies that way she wouldn't want to know. 

But then in a blink of an eye she's gone. No trace. Just me and my brother burning the love of my life's body. Watching her aches float into the sky. 

The worse part about it is I never told her I loved her. We weren't together, we were just there to keep each other company. Like there was always tension there which was good for releasing stress from a job but neither of us took that extra step to further anything. We both knew that if we got too attached it would be like killing both of us if one of us died. But that was bullshit! It hurts just as much if not more because I never told her how I felt! She is never going to know how I feel. How she made me feel. 

She used to be the sunshine in my darkest hour. The person who would listen to me talk forever. The one who made everything better. She was more that just a hunter. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and now she's gone. And now all Y/N is...

She just a distance memory.


End file.
